


You Believe We're the Enemies

by WhenSheFalls



Series: Adrinette April 2020 by Falls [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Angst, Day 16, Established Relationship, F/M, I had to do it, I'm sorry!!!, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rejected Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSheFalls/pseuds/WhenSheFalls
Summary: “Hello, people of Paris,” Marinette began. “We’re probably the last people you want to hear from at the moment. But we have a message, and if you’ll listen we’d like to tell you.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 by Falls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	You Believe We're the Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! 
> 
> I'm just slightly (read: majorly) behind with my schedule for this month. Here's today's one-shot for the prompt Rejected Heroes
> 
> I hope you like it <3
> 
> [Tumblr](https://fallsofnoir.tumblr.com/)   
>  Adrinette April Masterlist

Marinette carefully placed her camera up on her desk. She sat back on her chair and glanced at the feed on the laptop to make sure she was in the frame. Okay, no good, you could see her leg shaking from that angle. She adjusted it so that her legs were out of view. 

“Do you think we need a screen up behind us? You know for animosity?” she asked Adrien who had just walked back into the room with a bundle of clothing. 

“That’s a good idea, where do you keep your sheets?” He came over to her and handed her a mask and a red hoodie. He’d already changed into his black hoodie and mask. 

“I’ve got something we can use instead.” She stood up and stretched above her head, pulling down Adrien’s old schedule. “Let me just um, get rid of that.” Marinette quickly grabbed a corner of the magnetic calendar attached to the drop-down strip and pulled it off before Adrien had the chance to see it. 

“Is that my schedule?” He had seen it. Great. 

“No! I mean yes, maybe,” she blushed as she went about folding it up neatly. “I was a tiny bit obsessed, but I’ve seen your Ladybug shrine so you cannot tease me about this one.”

Adrien held his hands up, “I’m proud of that shrine, M’lady. I mean someone has got to support you nowadays, right?” He winked at her but she could see the sadness in his smile. 

She smiled back and reached across to squeeze his hand. “Let’s get started, yeah? And then you might not be my only supporter.” 

She threw on the hoodie and the mask and took her seat next to Adrien. Plagg as the cameraman had already started the stream, but she knew she had a couple of seconds till they went live so she pulled his hand up to place a comforting kiss to the back of it. “You and me against the world.”

“Forever and always,” he responded, his grip against her fingers tightening impossibly tight with nerves. 

“Hello, people of Paris,” she began. “We’re probably the last people you want to hear from at the moment. But we have a message, and if you’ll listen we’d like to tell you.

“24 hours ago the people of Paris were told a lie. You believe we’re the enemies, you believe that we’re selfish and vile and reckless. Every good deed we did, shunned, mocked and stopped before we could do it. ”

She paused as she thought about the children that had pulled her away from their dog that she’d rescued out of a thorn bush in the back. The adults who had shouted out their windows at her for doing her patrols. The older ladies who refused help from Chat to carry their groceries. Her legs were shaking again. 

Adrien continued for her, “There’s an akuma  _ active _ at the moment, and if you remember what that is you’ll know that anything is possible with an akuma. This one has caused more havoc than any before it. It’s told you that everything we say or do is to harm others and we are here to tell you the truth. We can’t stop this akuma until we have you on our side.”

She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand to let him know she was ready to talk again, “Now, we’re hoping that, because we’re out of costume, the magic spell everyone is under doesn’t work.” Marinette leaned closer to the camera and pressed her hands together to plea. “Please people of Paris try to remember the good we have done. Remember all of the akuma that has threatened the city and who stopped it. Remember the statue that was put up in the park as a reward for doing good. All the kittens we rescued out of trees and the happy faces of the children who live in a Paris that isn’t destroyed to rubble.”

“You wouldn’t have that if Ladybug hadn’t fixed everything after the first akuma,” Adrien added as Marinette leaned back. She was so grateful she wasn’t stuck doing this alone. “This akuma is hiding, and we need to be out so it’s got something to find. Paris we ask you, not to trust us, trust is hard to come by, but we ask you to help us find the akuma. We’ve uploaded the description of the akuma to the Ladyblog. If you see someone like this, comment the location or what happened. Good will always rise against evil.” 

“We need Paris. We need you. Hawkmoth is not going to win. Not this time, not ever.”

“Thank you for listening, we’re relying on you Paris.”

Plagg ended the recording for them. Marinette leant her head on Adrien’s shoulder and sighed. 

“You both did really well,” Tikki told them from behind the camera. 

“Do you think they’ll listen?” she asked. Adrien pressed a kiss to the top of her head and tucked his arm around her shoulder. Both the kwami came over and settled atop their chosen’s laps. Marinette’s free hand reached out and stroked Tikki on the head. 

“I don’t know, princess, I don’t know.” 


End file.
